


Something Not Right

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Contest, Mystery, judges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Rochelle Carter hears some news. It's about a judge who was murdered and his wife goes to her. What's going to happen? Find out with writing prompt
Relationships: Alana Jackson, Lynda Conway, Rochelle Carter





	Something Not Right

Reporters are trained to develop a sixth sense, a nose for when a story smells fishy. First of all, one reporter thought she heard about a contest. She'd forgotten what the contest was, but this reporter named Rochelle Carter had a feeling a judge at a contest somehow was poisoned by drinking beer that he liked.

Rochelle thought it could be front page news, which really did happen. Rochelle's story also made it on the local news, TV, and radio stations. What if this story didn't have a lot of detail like she thought. Rochelle did not catch what the judge's name was, so she thought of asking around what his name was. Rochelle had a few guesses about the judge.

One was maybe murder or could have been a robbery. She'd also heard the judge was also a religious person who got involved in every single church community activity. The only ones he did not get involved with very much was traveling on the other side of the pond for missions. Maybe his wife did that sort of thing. Rochelle Carter had heard the dead judge's wife was named Alana.

She forgot what the last name is, but it really didn't matter much at all. She thought of getting the contact information and she could interview Alana for a couple of minutes. Rochelle heard Alana had a part - time job as an editor for the newspaper. Rochelle really didn't follow Alana very much in the articles that she'd edited for different authors who wrote them.

Rochelle mostly liked the obituaries section the best besides the comics and sometimes business. She was a big fan of puzzles, since she really doesn't have the patience from even though she did try hard several times, and had not gotten very far. Rochelle mostly reads what she finds interesting. She does get a lot of questions about the ideas she comes up with.

She didn't care what time it was, but it was only one - thirty in the afternoon. So she headed straight home and do a bit of research on the dead judge. The information she'd heard about was all she had at the moment. She works at the same newspaper as Alana, so it could be a good place to start. Alana only worked Saturdays, Thursdays, and Mondays and Wednesdays. Maybe she could try to catch her in the morning, which was Thursday.

All Rochelle could think of was watch one of her favorite television shows, which was the Gilmore Girls. She had the afternoon off, so there was plenty of time to watch television. She found the theme song was just ending, and she was happy about not missing the beginning. She had never missed an episode, and it tells her she's a big fan.

Her phone today was quiet, so there were no interruptions, which Rochelle thought was a good thing for now. She was never expecting to hear from anyone, and that included her own family. Rochelle never married, so there was no husband coming home to let himself after a hard day's work.

The only company Rochelle has is two cats and one dog. He is a big dog, so he wasn't allowed on the furniture on her lap. The cats meowed when Rochelle sat down. The dog looked like he was sleeping and never bothered to greet her, which was fine. Maybe after his nap. He slept right through the show.

She patted the cats as one of them joined to sit next to her and the other on her lap. Rochelle also enjoyed that. The cats try to keep her from getting off the couch, and it never worked out. The cats continued to meow happily the whole episode. There was no way to tell them to quiet down. Rochelle enjoys the meowing and barking since it can be noisy since she isn't married or anything.

On the first commercial break, Rochelle was finally interrupted.

"This is Rochelle Carter."

"Mrs. Carter, mind if we talk for a bit?" a woman's voice asked.

"About what?"

She didn't recognize the caller's voice.

"Who is it?" Rochelle asked as she clicked the MUTE button.

"My name is Lynda Conway."

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I saw your story on TV and read about it on the front page. It was quite a story. All of it is true," Lynda told Rochelle.

"That's what I thought myself, Lynda. Why are you calling me?"

This was something Rochelle didn't understand about Lynda's phone call.

"I'd like to get more information about the judge," Rochelle told Lynda.

"What kind of information do you want?"

"For example, his name. I've never met Alana, but we both work at the same newspaper."

"I haven't met her either. They did have a few adult children is what I heard."

"I somehow guessed they had children out of the house," Rochelle said.

"Maybe we can work together on this and see what we can find," Lynda told her.

"I would love that. I don't even know what the contest was. Do you remember what it was?" Rochelle asked Lynda.

"It was some sort of fashion show. I happen to be a judge myself."

"How interesting. I'd love to help out. When shall we start?"

"How about tomorrow morning around nine - thirty? How does that sound?"

"I'm not doing anything tomorrow, so tomorrow works. Where?" Rochelle asked.

"I was thinking of IHOP. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"I'm fine with that. Do you want to meet inside or in the parking lot?" Rochelle asked.

"How about the parking lot?" Lynda asked.

"Fine with me. I drive a Jeep. A black one."

"Thanks for the details. I drive a green van."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow."

"You too. Have a nice day."

"You too."

That was quite an phone conversation, she told herself and turned the clicker back on. It should be helpful information in person.


End file.
